


Keithian

by solangelo_klance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Zarkon (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Aphrodisiacs, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, not really - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelo_klance/pseuds/solangelo_klance
Summary: When Krolia left Earth, she took Keith with her. Keith was raised as a soldier of the galra empire and was given the name Keithian. He rose in the ranks quickly and so did his mother. One day Keith was sent out to discover what his secondary gender was. He soon ran away. He found himself on the castle of lions and pretended that he was fully human. -Skip to when Keith and Lance are a couple and have taken down a lot of the galra empire and everyone now knows that he is half-galra (around season 4). Keith knows something that Zarkon doesn’t, so when Zarkon kidnaps Keith he knows that things aren’t going to be all sunshine and rainbows.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Keithian

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes minor Avengers: Infinity War spoilers, but it really isn’t anything major and it’s really only at the start. The rape/non-con elements will be in the third chapter, I will try to update as soon as I can, but this is my first time writing it and uploading as I go, so I’m sorry if I don’t upload for a while. This is my first time writing a/b/o dynamics so I’m sorry if it sucks, but I had to write this. Anyway, hope you at least kinda enjoy it.
> 
> Originally I orphaned this work, because I didn't think that I'd find any reason to continue writing this, but I've decided to actually continue this so I'll try to update soon.

“If Zarkon gets me you have to promise that you will kill me Lance.” Keith said.

“What? Why? NO! I could never-”

“I know something that he doesn’t and if he finds out it will be worse than death, please promise me.” Keith begged.

“Okay, but I’m not going to let that happen.” Lance replied.

When Keith and Lance accidentally came face to face with Zarkon Keith knew that this couldn’t be good. He charged Zarkon, sword drawn and quickly sliced through Zarkon, killing him instantly.

“Well, that was a lot faster and easier than expected.” Lance said happily.

But then Zarkon glitched, he turned bright blue and dissipated. He was a hologram.

“What-” Keith tried to ask but was interrupted when he felt Zarkon’s large hand closing around his neck, making it increasingly difficult to breathe.

Keith was lifted up enough so that he was eye level with the ruler himself.

“Ah, young child. You served me so well amongst the years.” Zarkon announced.

“Let go of him you asshat!” Lance yelled at him.

“You will continue to serve me, and Voltron will kneel at my feet.” Zarkon continued. “Lotor will come running back when he hears about the precious half-breed returning and Voltron will surrender unless they want their paladin harmed.”

Zarkon admired the prize he had acquired and watched as Keith paled in fear and surprise.

“I said let him go!” Lance screamed once more.

“Ah, the boyfriend.” Zarkon sighed, finally acknowledging Lance’s presence.

“I like to think of myself more as a Galra-killing-long-term-booty-call. Let him go, or I will blow that turtle chin right off your face.” Lance replied threateningly.

“Lance…” Keith turned towards Lance, panting slightly from the limited breath being allowed within his lungs. “Not him… me.”

“Keith no.”

“You promised.”

“I… I can’t.”

“You have to.”

“Come on paladin. Do it.” Zarkon advanced, shoving Keith closer to the gun in Lance’s hands.

Lance was shaking. He couldn’t bring himself to kill the only person he had ever truly loved. But if Zarkon took Keith it would be more torture than death.

“I-I love you Lance.” Keith said in preparation.

Lance took a deep breath in and closed his eyes in anticipation as he squeezed the trigger. A blast fired, but it just disappeared millimetres away from Keith.

“No.. NO!” Keith protested as he saw the shield that surrounded them. “Noooo, No, let me go. NOOO!”

“I’m impressed. Farewell paladin.” Zarkon said as he turned around and left with Keith still in his grasp writhing and pleading. Zarkon covered his mouth as they left for his main ship.

“Keith?” Lance said quietly, still paralysed with shock.

“Lance, Lance! Are you okay? Talk to me!” Shiro shook Lance and looked in his eyes. “Where’s Keith? Lance. Where is Keith?”

“Keith…” Lance said in a pained voice. “He- He’s gone. Zarkon took him.”

“It’s okay Lance. It-It’ll be okay.” Shiro said reassuringly as he embraced Lance and slowly lead him back to the ship. Shiro didn’t believe his own words. Hell, this was terrible, it was not okay whatsoever.

Keith eventually passed out from the limited air being supplied as he hyperventilated. Zarkon laid Keith down on the only bed in the pod and quickly contacted his ship, announcing his arrival. When he landed he carried Keith out in his arms and headed straight to the throne room.

Zarkon placed Keith on the steps leading to the throne and called some guards to ensure that Keith had no chance of escaping when he woke up.

Zarkon left the room to go check on what damage had occurred from the attack. Luckily, there was little to no major damage done on his fleet and the paladins had retreated soon after Zarkon had left.

When he returned to the throne room he saw that he was just in time to see Keith slowly waking up.

Keith glanced around, taking in his surroundings. He was finally back on this ship. The one that he had been running away from a large portion of his life. The one that still scars his thoughts and nightmares. The ship that inhabits the one person who could truly torture him. Zarkon’s ship.

“You’re finally awake.” Zarkon said as he passed Keith to take his place on the throne. “Last time you were here you told me that you still didn’t know what your second gender was.”

“Well, I’m sorry I disappointed you.” Keith said. “I guess not every half-breed can have a second gender.”

Keith looked up sheepishly, hoping that Zarkon would take the bait and leave him alone.

“Oh, but you didn’t disappoint me.” Zarkon informed Keith to his surprise, “I had a little chat with your mother.”

Keith visibly gulped as Zarkon brought up his mother. He knew that it would be dangerous for her once he ran away, but he thought that she had managed to escape too. Clearly not.

“Yes, and what did she say?” Keith asked with as much fake confidence as he could muster.

“You didn’t disappoint me because I know you found out.” Zarkon said. “You know what you really are.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Keith tried to say, but his fake confidence was slowly melting away.

“Let’s walk, shall we.” Zarkon said as he led Keith into an adjoining room.

Inside Keith found his mother strewn up and bleeding. She was only barely awake, and it was a mystery as to how she was still alive. ‘Probably the druids.’ Keith thought to himself. He rushed forward.

“Mother!” Keith hesitated when he reached her.

He wanted to embrace her but was worried that he would do more harm than good.

“Now, what is your secondary gender Keithian?” Zarkon asked.

Keith flinched at the name he had been gifted when he had been inducted into the galra empire.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I told you that I couldn’t find it out.”

Suddenly a hologram appeared. The druids had downloaded all of Krolia’s memories and transferred them into holograms. This specific hologram was an image of Keith speaking to Krolia right before he had run away.

“Keith you have to be careful, if he finds out-” Krolia’s voice could be heard.

“Don’t worry, he’ll never find out that I am an omega. I have the pills and no-one else knows.”

The hologram shut off. Keith’s face fell at the discovery and curled in on himself trying to make himself seem as small as possible in the room. Everyone knew that Zarkon was an alpha, all of the leaders had to be. Zarkon was known for having multiple omega spouses that he used to breed and just enjoy. He had an obsession with the male omegas, because they were so rare, and Keith knew that this wouldn’t be good for him.

Keith expected for Zarkon to immediately kill him or fuck him right then and there, but he was very surprised when Zarkon began to lead him out of the room by the wrist. He was taken to the main deck where a call was just being connected.

The image of Lotor appeared on the screen.

“What is it now father?” Lotor asked impatiently glaring at Zarkon.

“I was wondering whether you would like to return. I need an heir, I can’t rule this place myself forever.”

“And why would I want to return?”

“Because I have a present for you.” Zarkon pulled Keith into view with his scared and shocked face as he came face-to-face with the galra prince.

“He is an impeccably good looking human, but why would I want a human?”

“He is a half-breed and is a paladin of Voltron.” Zarkon announced. “Not to mention an omega.”

“A male, half-breed, paladin of Voltron… omega?” Lotor asked breathlessly. It was too good to be true.

“Yes, and he’s all yours.” Zarkon grinned mischievously. “As long as you return.”

“I’m on my way now.” Lotor said quickly, ending the call. “Zethrid! Re-route back to my father’s main ship. We’re going back home.”

“Be a good omega and kneel on the floor.” Zarkon ordered. “And stay silent for the next call.”

Keith was forced down at the alpha voice that Zarkon was using and could only watch as another call icon appeared. The call was soon answered and the main deck of the castle of lions came into view.

“Keith! Are you okay?” Shiro asked as his eyes found Keith patiently kneeling on the floor with his mouth sealed shut.

“Keithian is fine… for now.” Zarkon said, “I will not harm him if you hand over the lions.”

“We can’t sacrifice the lions, we will never give them to you.” Allura said, always the voice of reason.

“But this is Keith, we can’t just let him get hurt!” Hunk protested.

“Oh, he won’t just be hurt. As you may have discovered, my son has a slight obsession with half-breeds and is currently on his way to claim this one. I will release him into a cell if you hand over the lions, or I will hand him over to Lotor and allow him to do anything he wants.”

“Neither you or Lotor are going to lay a hand on Keith.” Shiro said protectively.

Keith stared as the conversation continued on, mainly Allura, Hunk and Shiro arguing whether they would give up the lions or not. Keith wanted to speak at many different occasions, he wanted to tell Shiro that he would be fine, but he couldn’t. He would be punished if he did.

“How do you feel about this Keith?” Shiro asked and when Keith didn’t even make an effort to respond Shiro got suspicious. “Keith? What have you done to Keith? Is that even the real Keith?”

“Oh, he’s just fine. I did nothing but told him to be quiet.” Zarkon explained. “And he’s obeying. Like the submissive, good omega he is.”

Zarkon reached down and pulled Keith’s face so that it was facing his own.

“Isn’t that right Keithian?” Keith just nodded in agreement as he cowered in on himself further.

“Wait… Omega? Keith is an omega?” Coran inquired.

Keith didn’t like the attention on him, it made it so difficult to not talk. When Coran aimed the question at Keith he had to do everything in his power to stop himself from replying.

“Yes, he is.” Zarkon replied. “And at the perfect age too.”

“Why you-” Shiro started but was interrupted by Lance who hadn’t said anything so far.

“We aren’t giving up the lions, I hope that Lotor enjoys Keith as much as I did.” Lance said sourly as he reached over and ended the call.

“Wow, I really didn’t expect that from him, but nevertheless, Lotor will thoroughly enjoy you Keithian.”

Keith couldn’t believe it. Lance had just given him up. And he made it sound like it was the only rational choice. Now Keith would have to deal with Lotor. Keith slowly got up off of the floor and side-eyed Zarkon. He didn’t want to be punished and he really didn’t like that look that was forming in Zarkon’s eyes.

“Go take Keithian to the guest quarters and bring me one of my omegas. I’m feeling hungry.” Zarkon announced as he began to walk back to his quarters.

Keith would be safe from Zarkon. For now, all he had to do was wait until Lotor arrived and claimed him.


End file.
